Of Cupcakes and Tea
by MrFiretank
Summary: "Don't you get it? You're not supposed to be a living, breathing person in this world! And yet you're here in our apartment! The thing is, you're now here with us, so can we please get along?" "I'll be willing to do that if she doesn't take my sweets!" "DON'T YOU EVEN START THAT DISCUSSION!" -Emmy Lenda and Sanyo DeBrile (Brace yourselves, I'm actually doing this...)
1. Dream or Reality

_Oh boy…it's that time again, huh? Well, make yourself comfortable; get a drink or something to snack on and dive with me into the depths of yet_ _another_ _story that I try myself on._

 _So, there's a very small chance that you know me from somewhere else. If you do, then I'm glad to have you back. If not, well then welcome to the crowd! *Shrugs* Usually I only write a single story at and once and leave it at that._

 _However, I met an interesting group of writers that are very enjoyable to be around with. If any of you read this, then congratulations! You were part of the reason that made me write this. Still, I'll keep my unique believes while writing in this, even if it's only the first (and maybe only) Chapter for now._

 _Just like with every story, I'll pick a concept that hasn't been tackled too often or better yet, never (and I mean the general direction of thought for fanfictions, not just this fandom). Also, to ensure that other writers and such are steering away from stealing, here's the reminder for the fact that 'Of Cupcakes and Tea' is in the possession of me. The rights at least, so are the OC's. Everything else to Riot I guess…_

 _Now enough with the stalling! Lights! Camera! ACTION!_

 _Roll the first Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 1 – DREAM OR REALITY**

* * *

"Are you learning properly?"

"Yes mom. Every day for two hours at least."

Sometimes in life, you reach a point where you question your own path or don't know what do in the future. Where all of your hardships seem almost insignificant and one's own value gets nullified…

"Are you visiting your tutor lessons like you promised? They cost me a lot of money-"

"Yes mom! I've signed every time I visited to confirm…"

This is the point that I was basically stuck in. Just a teenager who's trying to live her life in peace and quiet. Friends…are there. They're scarce but I managed to find a few that wanted me around. The rest are either nowhere near me or…get steered off my direction for rather simple reasons.

"Those other kids, you're not ditching classes with them, right Emmy?"

"Why would you think I'd do that!?"

"Call it a mother's intuition."

I never really got around with my mom. Over time it reached a point where she would openly show her dislike towards me just so that guys and girls of my age would distance themselves away from me. Whenever something about school or finances came around, it'd escalate and she'd drop into yet another rant. I never understood how one could be so aggressive when discussing such a simple topic.

'Guess I'll never get the point…'

"And you're not wasting your free time with those horrid videogames, right?"

"Ugh, YES mom!" This was honestly just too much for me to handle. That's the reason why I mostly crashed my best friend's apartment from time to time. And slept in it. And spent the weekends in here…

Okay, it was pretty much my second home but that's not the point!

"Good. I'll call up on you next week. Bye."

"See you-"

*Beep*

'...And she just hanged up on me. Again…'

…It wasn't really in my interest to talk with her. Yet if I wanted to keep that rabid woman of my neck then it had to be done. 'I'm just happy that she's dozens of miles away right now.'

Stretching my back and arms from all the tension, I glanced around the room I was occupying for myself. White walls, not much furniture besides a TV, a bed, a small drawer for valuables and school stuff…overall it was pretty empty. Not even the window with view towards my hometown's tall skyscrapers made it seem more attractive.

It was shabby, yes. It was shabby but it was mine and that was the only thing that counted.

Okay, not entirely. I also had my laptop! It wasn't something too fancy but I could play some games without constant FPS lag or disconnects on it! As for internet, I was using the router from the local coffee show across the street. The guys working there already knew me and my dilemma so they didn't mind.

'What to do with my free time…maybe I can play some games. How about a round of League?'

If you ever needed a term to describe my relationship with this game then you could pick 'addicted' just fine. Since I wasn't outside with other girls, talking about the newest hot guy around school I had a lot free time for myself. And when I wasn't working part-time to restock my cash…

"It's good to be back…now what to play?"

I was almost always greeted with the empty friends list on my launcher, since most of the regular bunch where outside right now. You heard that right, I had ZERO people on my list online because no one in my school really plays it. Not even my close friends play it…and those I do encounter randomly tend to turn toxic over a while so I steer away from those.

Due to this, all the randoms I get paired up with are either groups of 4 or simply stay quiet until the 20 minute mark before wanting to surrender. Overall, I never had much of a positive experience but I always came for more.

No, I was not a sucker for punishment! Get your head out of the gutter, sheesh.

"…I feel lucky today. Let's go for an ARAM!" I know, I know. I'm pretty much talking to myself in a small room that was as basic as it could get. It didn't matter to me…well, not anymore.

"Pantheon? Sorry dude, you've been here too often." The Artisan of War was actually a good champion to play all around, yet he never really struck a chord in me. I wasn't really the type to dive head first into battle so I rarely played him, usually only in All Random. With that in mind I pressed the 'Reroll' button and hoped for the best.

"Malzahar? No, get out!" I've had it with people saying that some champions require a certain amount of skill to play when they simply could press R and screw your entire team over! That feeling became even worse once Riot decided to rework his passive into what it was today…

Sure, lots of players actually like him. I'm not one of those. Had too many lanes being ruined by him…so with my second and last 'Reroll' I prayed for another good champion to get-

"CAITLYN! YES!" She was by far my most favorite champion! Her personality, her lore, her design in general, it all fitted her like a glove! The 'Sheriff of Piltover' had a special place in my heart. She…was basically the counterpart of me.

Now look at little old moi: Black hair at shoulder-length, comfy clothes mostly colored grey and as quiet as a church mouse. Fact is, Caitlyn was a strong, talented and intelligent woman who solved crimes on a daily basis. I…wasn't skilled in anything and could barely pass school with my grades…

The loading screen greeted me as I pondered about the line-up. The enemy had a Zac, Nami, Twitch, Lee Sin and-

"NOT **ANOTHER** YASUO! OH COME ON!" That guy could screw himself off with a 20-meter wooden pole! A lot of Bot-Lane mains out there would probably share my opinion if I say that he's the nemesis of everyone's virtual existence.

Luckily it wasn't all lost. We had a Braum, Sona, Amumu and Hecarim with us. If we played this correctly we'd win this. 'All we have to do is shut down the Yasuo before he gets fed or otherwise I'm screwed…'

The beginning could have gone smoother for my taste. Hecarim and I managed to grab some easy kills right of the start but just like I feared, Yasuo managed to snag himself a kill on our Sona who proceeded to rant in chat at how unskilled of a champion he was. A few minion waves later we decided to engage just as our Amumu hit 6. We got 3 and it would have looked fine…until the Hecarim charged under the enemy tower with Sona right at Yasuo.

They got themselves killed. Twitch and Yasuo were both on the board with 2 kills and I was on par with them. We got up to the 10th minute when Yasuo somehow managed to execute himself. Our Braum was pretty clueless of what happened until the announcer's voice rang. A minute later he came back with a finished 'Infinity Edge', tier 2 boots and more crit. In other words: We were done for.

Right. That Yasuo was Mastery Level 7 and proceeded to shred our entire front line away. Not even the mass CC of Amumu, Braum and Hecarim stopped him as he got himself an easy triple, to my frustration.

It got even worse when he died for a second time (to me thankfully) and came back with full crit and armor penetration. At that point it was only a fiesta with me trying to pull back the game with the assistance of Braum and Sona, Amumu and Hecarim charging in every time they could and Yasuo and Twitch racking up kill after kill.

The end came close when 4 died and only I and that Yasuo player remained; both inhibitors and all towers already destroyed. 'And then there were two.'

The guy went even so far as to buy himself a 'Frozen Mallet', meaning that running away wasn't an option once he engaged. Just as he launched his tornado straight at my face-

*Beep*...*Vrrr*

"WHAT!? NO, NO, **NO!** YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" My laptop decided to plunge itself into darkness right when his Q connected. I was close to breaking down when I reacted, trying to turn it back on.

Regardless, the damn thing was gone. I couldn't turn it on anymore…and I tried for 25 minutes straight before flopping onto my bed while screaming into my pillow. 'Well, so much for me being lucky…' In the end, tiredness won over frustration when I started to doze off…

I probably never noticed the small flash of light on my laptop deep in the night but not that I saw it anyway.

* * *

"Hey Emmy! Wake up!"

Who was shaking me? Can't…I just lie here for 10 more minutes? It's so comfy…

"Emmy, don't make me chase you out of bed again…"

I wonder what was up with the person next to me. She sounded pretty nervous and...panicked? Isn't it like 6 AM or so-

"Get up or I'll dump the ice water on your head like last week!" Okay, NOPE.

"Argh…why do have to drag me out of bed Sanyo?" In case you're wondering, Sanyo was my best friend…or rather one of my few actual friends. She owned the apartment I was living in, got money from her father from time to time and helped me get around each month with assistance of her own.

Yet it also had its downsides. She always tries to drag me outside, claiming that I'm wasting too much time away in my own 4 walls. She also had a nasty eating habit when it came to sweets…she'd mostly eat those every breakfast if I didn't cook anything proper or healthy for her…

We were both equally weird. And equals override each other, no?

"Can you please tell me why there's a Steampunk cosplayer in the kitchen?" Her voice was pretty much a whisper-

Whoa. Back up for a second. What did she just say?

"Can…you repeat that again?"

"Steampunk. Cosplayer. In kitchen. Why?"

…

What was actually going on…?

"Wait, give me a minute…" Dragging myself out of bed wasn't too easy since all the warmth left me as I stepped out, black bangs of hair sticking around all over the place. Unlike me, Sanyo was actually dressed already in her working clothes for the coffee shop. 'Oh yeah, it's Saturday…I forgot.'

Each step took ages for me to take, my bare feet feeling tingly under the wooden floor. Pictures of me, Sanyo and her family proudly hang on the sides of the small corridor that connected all the rooms with our entrance door. Eventually I stood before the kitchen door…which was closed unlike usually.

"Did you…"

"No, that was the weird woman! She's in there Emmy, I swear!" My best friend was acting like a scared cat, holding a baseball bat with both hands as she hid behind my back…using me as a living shield. I honestly didn't believe her but my own tiredness forced me to overlook the ridiculousness of the situation.

"…Okay? Look, just let me talk to whoever's in there and we'll settle this, alright?"

"NO! What if she's a mass murderer!? A killer!? Or a rapist-"

"STOP! God, you're still alive so calm down and let me handle the situation." Without letting her give me a response I rushed into the kitchen, slammed the door shut and faced the stranger with my back.

For one, Sanyo didn't lie when she actually mentioned someone being in here. There was definitely a presence behind me…slurping on something?

*Clank*

"You're honestly handling the situation better than your friend, Miss. Quite impressive yet foolish when considering that I'm a stranger in your abode…"

That voice…and that noise before she spoke.

"…"

No. WAY.

"Wouldn't it be more fitting for both parties if we were to talk face to face?" Oh right. I'm still mesmerizing the pattern on the wooden door before me.

I dreaded to find out the answer to my suspicions. Even so, I didn't want to possibly anger the female person that was behind me at the moment…so I locked the door and turned around ever so slowly to be greeted by multiple things.

At first there was an out-of-place looking rifle resting against the kitchen table. It was beautifully painted in white, black and golden details in combination with the oddly looking scope. For one, I was shocked because I never saw an actual gun in my life, much less such a…unique one. The magazine of the rifle had a blue stripe in the middle that shone blue under the room's poor lighting.

Then was the cup of tea that was lying on the table before the person. Just like the rifle, it was colored in white porcelain with black and gold accents. A liquid within the cup was freshly steaming into the air, the room filled with the smell of Earl Grey. 'Sanyo's favorite flavor…'

"I apologize for taking a pack of tea without permission. I hope you two wouldn't have minded."

And lastly, the main reason for Sanyo's previous freak out. True to her words, there was a woman sitting on the opposite side of the table. Her clothes seemed…so out of place…the color scheme of blue, gold and black, the straps of leather on her arms…and then the fancy top hat. Also, her face seemed completely foreign to me: Blue make-up, blue lips, blue hair…everything looked so…perfect on her, her eyes boring into my soul.

I knew only one…'person' who had that look and voice. But I just couldn't believe it yet.

"Uhm…and w-who might you be M-Miss…?" Tension and nervousness got the better of me, any trace of calmness floating away as my social anxiety kicked in like a VTEC. At the worst moment.

The woman across didn't seem to be bothered by it as she grabbed her cup again, looking perfectly relaxed. "I'm not sure if you already heard of me but…shouldn't my appearance strike a chord in you? Or my tone?"

"I…c-can't be…r-really…be sure of that."

She pondered on my words before nodding to herself, taking a quick sip while pulling out something under the table. It seemed to be some sort of leather belt, a cogwheel on the front like a buckle as it displayed the letter…'C'. It looked…real, for the lack of a better word. I hesitantly stepped forward and reached out towards it, only stopping to look at the woman again for permission.

"Go on. The edges aren't sharp enough to harm you." With her consent I took the accessory from the wooden table, inspecting every one part of it. The metal was high-quality, even in comparison to today's standards. The leather seemed to be slightly worn out, yet its durability wasn't affected by it. True to her words, the cogwheel's teeth were dulled out on the edges.

Everything seemed perfect on her. Her look. Her clothes. Her gear.

It was a perfect match.

There was no mistaking it…

"S-Sheriff C…Caitlyn!?" The 'Sheriff of Piltover'…in my kitchen…talking with me as if it was a regular conversation…while analyzing me-

*Clank*

"Huh?" The sudden loud clatter of porcelain brought me out of my demeanor, my eyes snapping to the sound of her putting down another cup at my side…filled with Earl Grey. Meanwhile, Caitlyn only gave me an understanding gaze while gesturing at the newly prepared beverage.

"I can relate to your inner turmoil Emmy. Freaking out over this situation won't do you any good…"

"W-Wha…how do you..."

"How I know your name? Well, I had a bit of time to investigate everything around this room while your friend brought you here." She then trailer her gaze towards the fridge where some stuff still hang with the assistance of magnets. The most notable piece on there: A picture of me and Sanyo during her latest birthday, 'Emmy & Sanyo: Best friends forever' on the bottom.

"...Sorry, my bad Miss Caitlyn…"

"Oh, that's nothing you need to apologize for. However, with introductions out of the way, why don't we start over and help each other out?" Is she actually serious? Me helping Caitlyn, the person who could arrest dozens of criminals with sheer intellect alone?

…If she's not just joking around…

"S-Sure…" The tension was never lifted but it became easier to think now that the identity crisis has been solved. Seeing how the Sheriff of Piltover was enjoying her own drink I followed suit, taking a gulp of the tea in front of me.

It…was well served. Very well served so it could be enjoyed while it wasn't so hot that I'd burn my tongue.

"What do you think? I take it the tea is to your liking?"

"It is r-really, really well made Miss Caitlyn…" Come on brain, stop being so nervous around your favorite champion and possible role model- 'Oh.'

"Ha…hahaha!"

Against all my expectations, she actually laughed at my reaction. "My, so formal~. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the praise. I really do! Though seeing someone so timid after dealing with a town full of criminals seems so…cute."

…

Caitlyn indirectly called me cute.

…

THE Caitlyn called ME **CUTE**!?

"HEY! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO HIT ON MY BEST FRIEND MISS 'I-BREAK-INTO-OTHER-FEMALE'S-HOUSES' THEN I SWEAR-"

Woah, when did Sanyo get here!? And how did she open the door!? I locked it before turning around! I could only blink before my best friend took aim at the law enforcer's head. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Caitlyn stand up, put her cup away and…

*THUD*

"W-Wha-!?"

"I **honestly** hoped for your temper to go down after my currently talk...quite a shame. Protective but aggressive, a fiery combination indeed. Reminds me of a certain friend at work." Without even flinching she simply held the bat's upper half with a single hand, gripping it so tightly that Sanyo couldn't even wrench it out of her hands.

*Tug*

"H-Hey! Stop that!" And…she just did the exact thing I thought off…took her bat, inspected it with a glance and lowered her arm before putting it aside, next to her cup. The sheriff stood up for a few more seconds while taking in Sanyo's shock-written face. Even I was left dumbfounded. Who knew that such an elegant woman had so much muscle strength!?

HOLD ON! WRONG DIRECTION! What am I even saying!?

'Focus Emmy! She isn't a champion for nothing…'

"So…could we now be able to hold an intellectual conversation?" The tinge of carefully hidden frustration didn't go unnoticed by me, making me cast my eyes down. To my dismay, Sanyo saw my reaction and instantly copied not only the direction of my gaze but also my expression.

"Uhm…sorry Emmy? Do you…know her or stuff?"

"Well…I do. It's just so…complicated." Our 'guest' seemed to slightly perk up at that, made herself comfortable on her chair down and made a gesture with her hands that asked of us to sit down. We complied without any response.

"Good. If you're still confused about my presence then let me assure you both that I'm in the same position as you. So… **Emmy.** " Getting called out by my name I couldn't help but look at the woman whose voice held so much authority and calmness.

"You seem to have recognized me when looking at me possibly for the first time." Suppress the flinch Emmy. Suppress it! "We haven't met before, yet you weren't as shocked about my presence…rather by my identity. You called me by my name which I never told you and even knew my moniker."

She completely used her detective skills on me…she read me like an open book the entire time, never left my body out of her view. She even chose her previous words carefully and made me drop her identity without prying further in. Truly a pro of master of her skills...

I was too tense to notice all of it. And now I'd face the consequences.

*Clank*

"So please. Would you care to elaborate on that matter Emmy and Sanyo? I'm **sure** that you know something about this."

…

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): In case you're wondering, cliffhangers are my style. Since not much has been actually going on in that Chapter you can view it as some kind of prologue. Even then it's still the first release and I'm not sure if I'll continue this thing or not._

 _Hoped you liked this new project of mine and until next time!_

 _The Sir's out!_


	2. Second Impressions

_Well that was suprising. The first Chapter actually went better than I expected, excluding the 5 or 6 grammar mistakes that went unnoticed by me. Sorry for that… *nervous chuckle*_

 _Still, I decided to at least make a few more Chapters while working on my current main story. It wouldn't be fair of me to just let this work rest after a single release. All the thoughts in my head and your support would be for naught!_

 _Pretty sure that this is nothing new but here again, your reminder: The rights for 'Of Cupcakes and Tea' or 'OCaT' (whatever you want to call it) belong to me. Same goes for any OC mentioned in this story. Anything else probably goes to Riot of whatever company I'm mentioning their products of._

 _For now, let me stop this interruption and move on! Roll the next Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 2 – SECOND IMPRESSIONS**

* * *

"Uh…uhm…"

I was squirming in my seat, the cup of tea abandoned and both hands shaking under the kitchen table. How I didn't prepare myself to be interrogated beforehand was honestly stupid of me-

"It wasn't stupid Emmy. To your clarification, having an unknown person sitting next to you could be unnerving for everyone." Wait, how did she just hear that!? Those were my thoughts for crying out loud-

Unless…

"Uhm…Sanyo? Was I…blabbering around or did you hear me do so?" Please say no, please say no-

"You kind of did…" The nervous chuckle from her didn't reassure me in the slightest. Honestly, it just made things even worse. That stupid habit of mine was there since Elementary. It was just embarrassing to think about…

So let's backtrack for a second. What did I all think off?

"Would you like me to list up all of the things you mentioned?" The 'Sheriff of Piltover' held her gaze the entire time, any possible traces of tension or irritation amiss as her neutral expression broke through mine. She still read me as like I was her newest bought novel. 'If she's offering…might as well let her…'

"Y-You may M-Miss…Caitlyn."

"Thank you." Setting down her cup, the blue-haired woman rested her chin on both hands as their arms propelled themselves on the table's smooth surface. "Before I start, please let me request of you to refer to me only as Caitlyn."

Sanyo's eyebrow rose when she heard that. "Sure, I can do that and Emmy wouldn't have a problem with it. But could we please know why?"

"Sure. For starters, I would prefer it if the least amount of citizens or people in general knew of my identity. Saved me some trouble in the past so it's turned into a habit of mine whenever I led operations outside of Piltover." I could relate to that. Sanyo on the other hand didn't so there were only invisible question marks over her head.

"And secondly, you two don't look like any criminals, now do you?" The gaze of hers shifted as if she tried to accuse us with this statement. Thinking logically, we only shook our heads when she continued. "So there'll be no need for any forced formalities. I called you by your first names even with my lack of knowledge, thus you're given permission to do the same with me."

…I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now. Not only is my favorite champion here, in the flesh but she pretty much told me that me and Sanyo are on friendly terms! I really wanted to let loose a fan-girl scream right there if it wasn't for my anxiety.

"Hold on, what do you mean with 'operations'!? And where the heck is 'Piltover' supposed to be!?"

I FORGOT! My best friend doesn't even play League of Legends or knows about its lore! Of course she had no idea of what she was talking about! She's even still swearing in front of her! Filter be damned, she's a lady for crying out loud Sanyo!

To my fortunate luck, Caitlyn only took another sip (albeit a longer one) before returning to her previous pose. "The town 'Piltover' or simpler known as 'The City of Progress' is where I was born, grew up and now keep clean from any possible crime I can undermine. As for operations, it's not unusual if I have to resort to violence while investigating outside of known areas."

"I don't believe that. Sorry Cait but you don't strike me as the violent type…"

That sounded an awful lot like a challenge…

*Clank*

"…Can it be that you're questioning my ability as an officer of the law?"

Please don't respond Sanyo.

"Perhaps." PLEASE NO!

Sadly the damage was already done. Turning her head to the side, Caitlyn looked outside the window to spot…something. 'Piltover's Finest' put her tea aside, stood up and elegantly strode to the window's handle, her special rifle held in one hand. We could both only stare questionably while she pushed the glass pane open and positioned her weapon's under barrel on the windowsill.

"Emmy?" She didn't even look at me as she crouched down.

"Y-Yes Caitlyn?"

"Please look outside the window and tell me: What is in your opinion the most difficult object to hit from this position?"

Part of me had an obvious suspicion at what she was about to do but the other side wanted to see her do it. So following her request I walked up behind her back, looked at the suburbs outside and tried to spot the tiniest thing possible. However, Sanyo beat me to the bunch.

"You want a difficult target, I'll give you one!" She carefully pushed past me and roughly next to Caitlyn, instantly pointing at the rooftop from an old building. "The dude who lived there got thrown out last Thursday. So nobody would even care if that thing's dish aerial broke down." Doing a double-take she shrugged while adding: "Actually, that thing looks pretty frail if you ask me…"

"Then we'll just have to make it look like an accident." Lifting her top hat from where it rested she put its flat side next to her gun and rummaged around it, pulling out-

"A silencer?" Wait, she had one in her headwear? Why is nothing like this mentioned in her lore?

"Indeed. Being a marksman who specializes in long-range shots, I have to sometimes go for more silent approaches." Sounded pretty much like a professional assassin there, yeesh. "Thus, let me make this one thing clear…"

After the weapon's gear was attached, the front barrel suddenly extended, scaring the both of us and making me flinch. The first glass of her scope was glowing inwardly, presenting a red cogwheel inside it. There was a whirring sound when she adjusted her grip on the gun.

"I've dealt with many co-workers and even more thugs and criminals before. Some looked harmless, some looked intimidating. It's always surprising when something new comes around, even though there rarely ever are any new ones." Suddenly a red laser shot from the front of the weapon, barely visible to my eye under the sun's bright rays. "The one thing I learned from it is this…"

*Click*

The expected noise from her nuzzle never came, dying down in front of her barrel attachment. No loud bang, only the whirring suddenly stopped...disappearing together with the laser.

…

*Clank*…*CRASH*

"Never underestimate someone due to their features."

…If you wouldn't have seen her shooting directly at the satellite dish, many would have just assumed the dish's screws breaking out of the wall. Since only two were actually attached and both hang there pretty loosely, it was obvious that no one would suspect a marksman being the one responsible for the now worthless satellite dish on the house's lawn. The previously attached bolts were both 'snapped' in two, the wall seemingly unharmed…and only a trail of smoke remained in the aftermath.

"Damn…" Stretching the word out as long as possible, Sanyo summarized my internal reaction in less than 5 letters. Caitlyn placed the top hat back on her head, let the gun's barrel retract and then let it rest on her shoulder as I closed the window in a surge of panic.

"N-Next time…p-please warn us!" As cool as this may have been, she openly fired a gun outside of our apartment so yeah; not cool!

"Oh. Noted…" Instead of walking back she rummaged through the kitchen's cupboards and looked until she found a seemingly empty one, lifting her gun and-

"Ey whoa! You can't just put your gun in our kitchen!" My best friend cut to the chase and tugged on her shoulder rather harshly. Meanwhile, Caitlyn only rose an eyebrow under her giant top hat as she simply continued her intent.

"And would you rather prefer me carrying this rifle around in public for everyone to see? Hmm?"

…She just pulled a 'Captain Obvious' on us. I feel ashamed for Sanyo…

"C-Can't we just…I don't know…g-go out to eat something?" I just wanted to get out of this scenario. All of this seemed too awkward for me to handle and my nerves were probably deep-fried by now…in short, getting out of the apartment was my priority.

"Hmm…we could surely work something out." The oldest woman within our own living space closed the cupboard where her weapon and top hat lied in. She then turned to me and pointed at her own attire. "Since your own fashion standards seem different than mine, do you perhaps have something for me to cover up?"

"Sure. I got my dad's trench coat from last Christmas. You want it?"

"Might as well. I just hope there isn't any odor on it. Why don't you two get dressed up as well?"

…Was that pointed at me?

Why are they looking at my hair and face?

"No offense Emmy but I don't think your current piece of clothing would be deemed as…'proper'." This was getting more embarrassing by the minute! What have I done to get into this god!?

"Okay! Then let me get his coat while my besto dresses up for the shops!" Not waiting for even the tiniest reaction of me, she shoved me out of the now unlocked door and led me to the bathroom, pushing me inside as she handed me a towel and a new set of clothes.

"You got 5 minutes! Don't keep us waiting Emmy~!"

*SLAM*

…

…

Uhm…thank you?

* * *

"Are you always this brash with your best friend, Miss Sanyo?"

"…Given the situation we're in, hell no! But it had to be done."

Honestly, who did that woman think she was!? First she just appears out of nowhere in my...sorry, our home then she takes our food…well, only tea but it's the principle!

And then she has the gall to hit up on Emmy!? OK! I would have loved to bash her skull in if it wasn't for her stupid ridiculous strength! She didn't even break a sweat when her hand caught my swing!

Maybe a few words would help me get across the message. I mean, we were alone in the corridor before our apartment's entrance and Emmy couldn't stop me if I were to start now.

And by the way, she deserved it!

"So **Caitlyn** …or if that even is your real name…" Mustering up all of my mental capabilities into one glare wasn't easy to uphold but it got easier to do when she didn't even bat an eye on me! Grabbing the big coat from the sidelines, I continued my little spiel even as I was failing.

"Your little lesson back there was pretty good, not going to lie." The coat had some dust stacked up on it. Even better! Her physical power still frightened me yet I won't let her sweet-talk her way into Emmy's mind!

"And you're right." Albeit her previous presence was over-whelming, I reached a small victory when my sudden shove made her trip ever so slightly. It felt…good in a sense. Not morally fine but still good.

"What are you-"

"Get this lady." My tone probably sounded ice-cold by now, given how there (for the first time) was an actual reaction on her face. Not the one I aimed for but still, I felt accomplished already. "I can respect it when someone keeps her calm around strangers even after pulling a stunt like that. Regardless, absurd strength or not…if you dare mess around with Emmy's emotions again then I'll personally **tear you apart.** "

"…"

There was no sudden answer, no perfectly timed retort or not even a change in posture…

I finally got her against the wall-

"Sanyo? The shirt you got me is too small!"

"Eh!? Uh…did I give you the wrong one? Wait a second, I'll grab another one!" Alright…best friend first, threats against Caitlyn later. I rushed towards Emmy's room to get her clothes.

"… **This isn't** over Miss." But not before sending a last, meaningful glare towards the blue-haired lady. Hmm…I wonder if her hair's colored or not. Who knows; I have admit that it fit her.

As I slowly reached the door of my best friend, I swear that I could hear her talking to herself…

"So much like Vi…it's actually scary."

...

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): So yeah…I'm continuing this. At first I was confused about whether or not to do so but after thinking about this matter a while I decided to give it a go._

 _HOWEVER, since I'm still going with my current main story I'll keep updates for this limited. So_ _please_ _respect it when the gap between each Chapter seems unreasonably large. I still hope you enjoyed this release and have a good day / night!_

 _The Sir's out!_


	3. Convincing takes Time

_Alright. Let me be honest for a second: When I first wrote the first two Chapters of 'OCaT', I never expected such a positive response from my readers. Still, thank everyone who took his sweet time to tell me his opinion and also everyone who decided to read this little project._

 **'SiRoLoL'** _, I can't honestly tell you how happy I was to see such a LONG response to any of my previous updates. So far, you hold the record in that category. And don't worry; the plot will hopefully move forward from now on._

 _However you turn or look at it, the disclaimer will be a thing. Thus, here you go: Any rights on 'Of Cupcakes and Tea' or 'OCaT' and the OCs mentioned in this go to me, MrFiretank (duh). Anything else that ISN'T either goes to Riot or the companies responsible._

 _Having that out of the way, let's not delay this any further. Roll the next Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 3 – CONVINCING TAKES TIME**

* * *

"…She really takes her time, huh?"

"I don't care about that. And you shouldn't either Emmy!"

After changing my get-up and walking with Sanyo towards her car, we started traveling to the mall. Something felt…off when her black Cadillac SUV rolled over the morning-lit pavement. Probably the tense atmosphere with Caitlyn next to her on the passenger seat.

"Why did you have to ensist on her sitting in the front?"

"I…thought s-she might enjoy spectating the streets."

The drive to the center of town and the shopping district was horribly quiet. I could almost feel the tension between my best friend and our new guest. Luckily, I managed to turn on the radio…regardless of how much I had to stretch my short arm to reach it. 'Anything else than the country channel would have been nice…'

"You're stressing yourself out too much besto…can't you just shift a few gears down?"

"S-Sorry…it's just-"

"The whole 'She's-basically-my-idol'-scenario?"

"Yes! H-How did you know?"

So after finding a free spot in the closest parking lot (and after preventing Sanyo from shouting at a douche who tried to wedge himself between her and another guy's car) we entered a clothing store with the idea of her choosing some new clothes.

Maybe we should've gotten the clothes for her since she probably didn't know of this world's fashion standards but I hoped for the best…

"You're blushing like a red firework, whisper-talk since this morning and your hands are shaking even now."

"O-Oh? E-Eh…I didn't notice."

So that allowed us to sit in the store's waiting lounge as we left the champion to her own accords. 'Probably not the best idea to leave her alone…' The store's clerk was nice enough to offer us a cup of coffee which we gratefully accepted. Even with Cait's tea in my system, only this beverage could wake me properly up.

Okay, Sanyo as well since she didn't go her daily dose of it in her working place. In case you're wondering, my best friend excused herself from work this day by claiming she had a cold over the phone. Maybe…it wasn't the best idea to call her boss while driving but the Sheriff didn't know it was illegal…yet.

* * *

" _Are you sure this is safe to do Emmy?"_

" _EH!? U-Uh, y-yes! T-Totally!"_

" _So yeah…thank you boss." *Beep* "LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING DOUCHEBAG!"_

" _LOOK AT THE ROAD SANYO!"_

" _If you say so…"_

* * *

So in the end here we were: Two teenagers helping out an adult from another reality or god-knows where she came from, who we handed a 100 dollar bill as a budget and left to choose on her own. But one thought still racked my brain…what was I supposed to tell her. She's a pro at reading other people's emotions, ticks, behavior and much more! Even then…would she believe me?

'Don't think I was convincing enough before…so how-'

"Not really but it was nice seeing someone trying to defend her friend."

"Huh? Oh, Mi- …C-Caitlyn!" / "Oh, you're back already. Woo hoo…" The Sheriff of Piltover stood in front of us, a medium-sized bag in her left hand while her attire was changed. Instead of her original clothes in the game, Caitlyn wore a simple white, plain t-shirt with grey jeans and a pair of blue-shite sneakers. For some reason, there was also a pair of glasses on her head while she adjusted the sleeves of Sanyo's trench coat. 'I wonder what's up with the sunglasses on her head.'

"I hope that what I chose isn't too expensive. While I tried to find the most…fitting set for this place, I also managed to only choose between the cheapest ones." True to her word, she presented us the bill for her purchases…and she somehow managed to get 3 sets plus the sneakers for less than 80 dollars.

Still, I somehow felt…worse from seeing that.

"Y-You didn't have to be so m-modest! Y-You're our guest…and I-I would have payed if the m-money wasn't enough." Now I was back to shy Emmy, fiddling with my thumbs and staring at the carpet. 'Oh, the fabric's slightly damaged to my left-'

"While I'm happy that you didn't spend all the money…"

*TUG*

"W-Whoa! Stop Sanyo!"

"Sorry Em. I can't let her walk out like that!" My best friend took the initiative by standing abruptly up, taking the law enforcer's hand and tugging her to the girls section once more. "Cait, you could have just asked if the budget was a problem! Now let me help you pick out some of the good stuff. My treat."

Our guest just let herself get pulled around by my friend as she didn't say anything. Sanyo on the other hand turned her face to me and shouted:

"Make yourself comfortable! You can have my cup if you want."

…Uh, thanks?

…

'Might as well take a sip. Since she offered…'

…

Blech…too much sugar.

* * *

Now Emmy can finally relax! God, she worries about others SO much.

She's truly a sweetheart but so sensitive. How come someone like her grew up under a demon like her mother!? Eh, at least she turned out way better than her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What? The tugging or pulling?"

"I mean you dragging me away from you friend…"

Dammit. Either I was that obvious or my previous thoughts are correct and she's that good in reading others. She should never analyze Emmy like that! The poor girl's already mentally freaking out, I can see it! The way she talks to herself without noticing, the shaky hand that turned on the radio before…and how she can't refrain herself from calling that lady by 'Miss'.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why, does it bother you?"

"…You're taking of her, which I can see clearly."

"Eh!? I-I'm not taking care of anything like the sort!" Damn you blush, GO AWAY! This was the worst situation for the damn thing to appear- DON'T STARE AT ME BEHIND THOSE GLASSES!

"Sure…" The silence wasn't really comfy, not going to lie. Well…if talking solves it…

"And by the way, why buying those sun glasses? Those seem unnecessary if you ask me."

"A good operative knows how to hide her identity…even if the needs to do so can differ."

Uhh…okay, I've had it with the small talk. Time to ask her the serious questions! Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone at 9 in the morning…not even the early shoppers. And it was Saturday for crying out loud!

"Uh huh. Okay look, how come you don't hate me already?"

"…Beg your pardon?"

"Look, I've done nothing else today other than being a douche around you." I've dropped my filter usually when Emmy wasn't around or when I got mad…so I didn't have to hold back, thank you.

It probably took her some time to think about it. She didn't even respond after 10 seconds so I just shrugged and walked next-

"I don't actually hate you. Quite the opposite already, I understand you."

"…Okay, now I'm the one who's confused." What did she even mean when saying that? Her understanding me? That sounds not only so corny but also like the crap you hear from fortune cookies.

She only looked at me from the edge of her view when she looked at another pair of jeans. "I was rather blunt with my…interactions with Emmy and seeing how you're quite fond or her, you just want to ensure that I don't harm her. Right?"

…That about sums my emotions up. "Yeah…but that still doesn't answer my question entirely."

"Shouldn't it be obvious? You haven't harmed me either when having the chance, so I am safe to assume you wouldn't resort to violence." Wait, what? What did she-

…Oh, did she actually? No…she didn't…

"Seems like you figured it out." Gosh, how I wished to wipe that smirk away from her face! "Why else did you think I left that bat on the table while taking the shot in your kitchen?"

…

"Either you're an evil mastermind or the best damn law enforcer in terms of psychology." Well, I can't help myself other than being impressed. I didn't like the woman…though, she isn't too bad either. Speaking of that, the shirt in the back would look good on her; navy blue seems to be her favorite. Might as well grant her that much.

"How do you think did I become the infamous 'Sheriff of Piltover'?"

"…Is this smugness that I hear in your voice?" We weren't looking at each other but I could almost imagine the slight smirk on her face.

"Perhaps~?" Now that I picked out the better clothes, there's only one thing missing…

"One more thing Miss. How come you haven't bombarded us with questions? I mean…different place, different tech, different fashion…"

"Oh, that's easy to answer." Wait, why does that sound to me like my interrogation was an exam? "Your best friend was on the verge of mentally freaking out multiple times, so I wanted her to relax first. That's also why I dropped the topic back in your apartment…there would have been a better place and time."

"So you're actually respecting us." Not a question but (as of now) a fact I can't deny.

"Why wouldn't I?" Finally she turned around before handing me another set of clothes. These ones at least had some colors and logos on them so those were acceptable. "Even disregarding the incident where you called sick-"

Okay hands; please go up in front of my face so she doesn't take things wrong! "Oi, I did this for Emmy and you so cut me some slack!"

"Don't worry about that. I mean, considering I'm not even in Runeterra-" …Question! "Let me speak first."

Question retracted. "Since I'm not within my 'home' at the moment, any power of my position isn't applicable here…but I still ask of you to refrain yourself from committing any dangerous act." And here I was thinking that she wouldn't care about that. God, I'll hate my life.

"No guarantees."

"Right…so, seeing how you haven't taken part in any criminal actions, I would see no reason to show any malice towards you. And even if you had done so, I wouldn't entirely judge your personality…given how my closest colleague was in her past." Hold up, a criminal was working for her? What FBI-twist is this!?

"Hold on, so…someone like that is working under your eye?"

"Right so. Actually…you kind of remind me of her."

"Let me guess: Brash, violent and overly protective?"

She threw me a surprised look as if I wasn't expected to know the answer to that, though that quickly disappeared under her regular expression...except for the side of her mouth edging upwards. "If you include your vulgar expressions and lax personality as well, then you'd be right."

*Vrrr*

"Hold up, let me get that first." Grabbing by phone from my jeans' pocket, I could already hear the sound of calming jazz. 'Oh, it's Emmy!'

*Beep* "Hello my besto! How you do?"

"I'm fine Sanyo. Listen, would be it alright if I walk ahead to 'Chan Gran'?"

"The place that serves Chinese and British food? Sure, we'll meet you there. Just order already for me so I can enjoy my cake when arriving there."

…Any second now-

"C-Can you ask Miss C-Caitlyn if she w-wants something?"

There it is. Like I said, she just cares so much about others. By the way…given how Emmy seems to react around this woman, she must be someone important. 'Eh, not that it plays a role for me…'

"Fine, only because you're asking." Just going to put my hand over the speaker or else she'll scold me again. "Hey Cait, you want me to order something from this place since you're listening in anyway?"

…Gotcha. You can keep up your stoic front all you want, I know that you just reacted to that! "Do they serve cupcakes as well besides tea?"

So she likes those, huh? Well, I would love to call them miniature muffins but any pastry chef in the world would have an outrage if they heard my words. I'd love to say it simply to let them rant 15 minutes or more~. "Yeah. Almost anything you can imagine is there."

"…A strawberry cupcake with any tea that the service recommends."

"Noted." Took only a few words to repeat her words for Emmy who verbally agreed before ending the call, leaving me again alone with a traveler from…'Pildover' or whatever the place was called.

"So, Caitlyn…got your stuff?"

"If you mean clothing that doesn't cap at 20 dollars apiece and actually includes my favorite color, then yes. I 'got my stuff'."

"Good, because I'm paying for all this and if you would have picked anything more modest I would have just dragged you out of the store for committing a fashion crime." Not speaking out of jealously. 'Nuh uh.'

"…Even I know that a 'fashion police' doesn't exist. The simple idea would be ridiculous."

"Yeah. But there are still enough critics who'd have your head on the pike if a person with your…physique wore such simple stuff." Not jealous, not jealous, never jealous….

"Are you-"

"NO; I'M NOT JEALOUS CAIT AND NEVER WILL BE!"

"…"

* * *

"Thanks for taking the order so quickly, Gran Gran!"

"Ah, it is no trouble dear. You young'uns should delve more often into the fine cuisine of this world, even if it only includes the more sugary treats…"

I really loved this old woman (not that way). Gran Che-Sung or simply Gran Gran was the owner of 'Chan Gran', a small café at the end of the shopping district. Her store is usually filled with all kinds of oriental art pieces, often creating a sense of peace in here. Her premise was named after her young son, Chang Che-Sung…or Chan Gran how everyone calls him nowadays.

No matter how much he hated that nickname, he was proud of his cooking skills and thus worked as the cook with her mother's help. He'd always offer me new tea-sorts to try and he'd berate Sanyo for frequently visiting, saying that she'd lose her teeth due to excessive sugar consume.

"Is your son on break again?"

"Indeed. He's currently thinking on new variations for his cakes, even if he already created too many recipes for my liking…" The old owner shook her head in disapproval but her smile was warm as always. Her son's dream was to create an entire cooking book with newly creative sweets and treats.

In his words: "I'll become the next Julia Child of pastries!"

"But fret not; he prepared your order beforehand and just waits for a few minutes to serve them."

"Patience is a virtue, ne?" The giggles just escaped my mouth. I swear, this lady could me drag me out of depression by simply emitting that friendly aura.

No wonder I always walked in along with Sanyo.

*RING*

"HEY EMMY! We're back!" / "Please lower your voice…"

Oh man…and the silent rustling of bells was so comfortable up to now. Lucky for us, nobody else was here right now besides an elderly couple who knew us already and was currently walking through the door.

Still didn't lower my nerves…I could only watch in silent embarrassment as my best friend plopped down next to me on a pillow, Caitlyn being formal enough to acknowledge the café's owner who was to my left, her coat hanging on a rack next to the entrance's wall.

"Pardon for the intrusion. I hope she isn't too much trouble right now." Her skillful tone was perfectly even, speaking with careful respect as to assess the woman before her. 'Was that how she spoke to me first in the apartment? How come I didn't notice that before?'

Instead of replying first, Gran Gran only chuckled in her usual light tone while dismissing the apology. "Oh no worries dear! I've gotten used to Miss DeBrile's open personality." Unlike some of her guests… "You may call me Gran Gran. May I know your name as well?"

Just one minute in and she already gets greeted, that's like her. "Of course. I'm Zara…a colleague of these two."

"Like the fashion brand?"

"Pretty much, though I don't associate with it."

…Wait; don't tell me she simply ripped of the brand for a fake name! Even more, how would she be aware of the company existing in the first place!?

"Alright Zara~. Then let me go into the backroom for a moment to get our orders. If you'd excuse me for a moment?" The smiling elder then tended to her duties as the only waitress at the moment, returning through those dusty western-doors into the kitchen. You know, cowboy-movie doors.

"Zara? Really?" My loud friend could only give a deadpan as she stared at our guest who could only shrug while placing her hands on the lowered table, sitting down afterwards. Her reply was considerably quieter than before, almost down to a whisper.

"An alias is the first step in keeping your identity a secret. And I saw the name 'Zara' plastered on some clothes as well as shopping windows, so I concluded the name to be somewhat regular here." Well…she wasn't wrong. The name was actually used from time to time, even having a Russian pop-singer named like that.

"I-It's acceptable Miss Caitlyn-EEP!" WHY WAS SHE PETTING MY HAIR!? THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO! "P-Please s-stop!"

"My, my. I hoped you got already over it but you're still hanging onto that wording. Also, you know that my name's Zara, right?" What did she- OH…alright. 'I just heard it 10 seconds ago and already tripped.'

" **Zara…what did I tell you about doing this kind of stuff in public?"** It was remarkable how Sanyo still kept up her smile, although it was obviously forced as her eyes shone in anger at our guest's actions. Her shoulders were also twitching, as if she was about to strangle her.

"Right…excuse me, Emmy." I feel like a pet cat at this point. And now I'm blushing even heavier than before…

"N-No problem M- uh…Zara." Phew…almost dodged a bullet. Was that her way to remind me of stuff? Instead of barking orders she makes me blush!? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

"Yo Em, San! Heard you guys are finally back!" Oh, that's the high-pitched voice of Chang! He was already stepping towards our table with a plate full of his goodies. His bright-red bandana was illuminated even more by the place's over-bright lighting. However, the apron smelling of sugar surely was more unique.

"And who's the woman? She seems a little old to be with you. That your mom, San?" If he would have served us our drinks before, Sanyo would have done a spit-take at that.

Well, she did a spit-take regardless but it'd fit the context more.

"Are you stu-!?" She instantly stopped before the word came out. It made me feel...somewhat proud?

...

Okay, I might have glared at her lightly…and Cait- ehm, sorry…Zara was glancing judgingly at her. "How did you came up with that thought!?"

"Uhm…she'd certainly look old enough…Zara, was it? My mother just told me about you."

"That's the name. And what would yours be?"

"Oh! Well, I apologize for forgetting the introduction. Name's Chang Che-Sung or 'Chan Gran' how everyone loves to call me." His enthusiasm died down at the end of his sentence, obviously depicting his disdain towards that nickname…which instantly returned as he revived his smile.

"So, I would love to chat some more with you but there's stuff I have to attend to. Ergo: Here's your ordered food!" He handed us all the treats I requested from Gran Gran earlier on. A cheesecake slice with liquid lemon syrup for me, a walnut cake slice topped with fruits for Sanyo and of course…the surprisingly tasty-looking strawberry cupcake for Caitlyn.

He also handed us a pot full with chamomile tea and 3 cups for drinking, its sweat aroma instantly surrounding us and calming my nerves even further. We couldn't even properly thank him as he rushed with haste back into his domain…or simply the flower-scented walls of his kitchen area.

There wasn't much time passing by before Sanyo dug into her sweet treat, any sense of restraint thrown out the non-closable window of her mind. I…might have taken my 'sweet' time in eating my cake, instead sipping on the warm tea cup in my hands. Caitlyn by far had the most experience with table manners, since she was the slowest one by far. However, her emotions (which she showed a lot during her bites) showed how much she enjoy the street cook's food.

How I know all of that? Because I wasted that entire time between every sip and bite with staring at the two. To my defense, 'Zara' did as well…except she was more subtle than my shaking nerves a.k.a. hands.

In the end, 20 minutes passed by where I could somewhat wrap my brain around any possible response. Just after I finished thinking too hard, Caitlyn had finished her food while Sanyo was still munching on 'her' cheesecake. 'At least she can sate herself…'

"Now then." The Sheriff took the napkin provided by Gran Gran to wipe the remaining crumbs and icing of her lips. "I suppose we should resume our previous conversation on where we left of, shouldn't we?"

"R-Right." I could only talk meekly when her serious tone returned. Turns out that the tea didn't help that much…

"Okay. So, without any further distractions…" There was the pointed look at Sanyo who was mid-bite into her cake, shrugging only as a response. "Let me tell you everything I want an answer for."

Oh here we go…stay strong!

"First, you hinted at possibly knowing of my existence when being unsure." One finger went up. "Then you visibly showed shock at the realization of my identity and called me by my moniker 'Sheriff of Piltover'." Now there were two. "And then you 'mentally' talked about my job skills, also hinting at my position and outstanding traits." Please don't- and then there were three.

"Could you get to the point?" Even if her words were pretty clear, my friend's response was muffled by the amount of cake base sticking out within her cheeks. 'At least Gran Gran or Chan Gran weren't there to witness this…'

"…Alright." She openly sighed, revealing just how fed up she was with this scenario. "Emmy, I'll be blunt with this: Why do you know exactly who I am and are you in any way responsible for this predicament?"

…

"…W-Well…"

'S-Should I r-really tell her? W-What if she d-doesn't believe-'

"You're rambling again, besto." Huh?

"Emmy. Please look at me." Where…did her serious tone go? I still complied…and saw Caitlyn…frowning? "I can understand if this a lot to process as of now. But please bear in mind that I'll not be angry at you even if you directly caused this incident." She reached out to my shoulder and…

And pulled me into a one-sided hug…

"…I can amen to that."

And Sanyo followed with one of her own…

…

It felt…nice. Simply nice. And relaxing.

"So now, tell me what you know. And please, there's no reason to lie to me." S-She'd know anyways the moment I tried…

Knowing that, I spilled the milk. I told her how she was part of the videogame 'League of Legends' (and also what a videogame indirectly was), that she was a character known to pretty much everyone who played it…and how I played that one round yesterday with her as my champion.

After that I was on a roll. From personal view (her being my role-model), the time I spent to perfect my playstyle with her, how I was anything but her…

It was like any negative thought was flowing out of me as if it was poison manifested within me.

And when everything subsided, I could only stare guilt-written at the ground. I'll admit, I blamed myself for deporting Caitlyn into this realm. I blamed myself even MORE after realizing that today's events occurred only because of my decision to waste my time on that laptop. 'Who else is there to blame?'

"I-I'm sorry Miss C-Caitlyn…I…I n-never…" *Hic* "M-Meant t-to…"

"…"

"Emmy…"

Of course, they probably had shocked expression on their face. They were judging me for my actions-

 **"Stop."**

"H-Huh?"

"Emmy Lenda." What was she about to say now? "I've only been here for less than a few hours. Yet, I'd have to be possibly blind to not realize how much you care about your loved ones- …no, everyone. Your morals are in the right place and if I have the right to say it, you are anything but a criminal in my eyes. I'd put my word on this as 'The Sheriff of Piltover'."

"She's right." Sanyo also had an unreadable expression on her face, only visible from the corner of my eye. 'Something way outside of her comfort-zone…' "You're the biggest sweetheart that I know off and my dearest friend. Even if the world was to blame you for this debacle, I'd always side with you. So stop moping around, alright?"

…She's…right.

What am I doing right now!?

All this thinking didn't help me at all! It just worsened my…well, everything!

Seeing how I caused this all in the first place I rose my head in slight panic before smiling again. It wasn't forced or anything...it felt rather refreshing.

"All r-right. Uhm…thanks for clearing my head Sanyo. You as well, Zara." The totally unsubtle blink might have been unrequired but it helped me calm my anxiety by a lot. Sanyo laughed at the sheer stupidness of my maneuver…and Caitlyn couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her.

"Glad to hear it. So…as much as I would like this topic to be done, there's one more point which I'd like to cover." Oh- "And no, it doesn't require us to talk about the latest events."

Uhm…that seems reasonable I guess?

"Until we can figure out on how I return to the Institute…" So…she wasn't in Piltover when getting kidnapped. Huh. "I'd prefer it if we could reach some common ground in terms of housing."

"Wait, you're actually asking that!?" Sanyo didn't bother hiding her emotions as she stood up in a moment.

"Don't misunderstand this. I'm grateful for your hospitality up to now but there's possibly no way that I could abuse your openness like that." Wait, why are you standing up Miss Caitlyn!? "Is there any inn where I could reside in until-"

 **"No."**

"…What?" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SAN-

"I said **NO.** You're **not** just going to leave like this!"

Sanyo?

"And why would that be?"

"You'd be crushing my besto's feelings if you did so!" I… "You heard her before, didn't you? She pretty much idolizes you! If you were to simply leave, you'd create much more grieve than if we'd let you stay with us. And honestly-"

I wanted to say anything…SOMETHING…but my anxiety was in full force. Could I be seriously this selfish towards her?

"We would love it if you'd live with us!"

"…"

"…So?"

"…Fine." Is she actually- "I'll stay with you two until the situation has been solved if…I get her vocal agreement in this." WHAT!?

" **YOU CAN'T JUST-"**

" **Those** are my terms!" Wow…her voice was even scarier when she shouted in this absolute tone…I was scared and awed at the same time. "It's admirable on how deep your bond goes but this is a decision **she** has to make for herself as well! So...unless she agrees with a 100 percent of her consciousness with this plan I won't let you waste any more resources and space on me."

…

Don't look at me like that! I-I wasn't even ready to make this decision!

"It's simple. A 'yes' or 'no' will suffice as an answer. So Emmy, would you like me to stay…or let you two live in peace?"

…

She's here. Caitlyn was here. She gave me the last word in this.

…

I'll…

…

Yes. I…would love it if she stayed. How often would I have this opportunity otherwise?

I'll be selfish...just this once.

"...C-Could…you please stay…with us?"

"THERE WE GO! Then it's settled!" W-WHA!? 'WHEN DID CHANG GET HERE!?'

"How much of this discussion did you hear?" Caitlyn's tone instantly shifted when 'Chan Gran's cook suddenly appeared with a tray of three small glasses. His voice fakes innocence but he basically betrayed himself by striding extra slowly towards us.

"Enough to hear how upset Emmy was. And this is why I brought you something to help you calm down." He put the glasses before us as…some strong smell filled my nostrils.

"Wait…Chang, is that sake!? You know I can't let my father see that I paid for alcohol with the credit card!"

"Chillax. It's on the house anyway." And with that last comment he walked away once more. Nobody of us 3 felt like taking the initiative for talking. So instead…we only looked at each other before taking a shot glass each, raising it in an wordless toast and thus…

Thus the days of my idol living with us started today-

"BLECH! IT'S BURNING MY THROAT!"

"Not my favorite taste. Even the time when I once got convinced to drink with my colleague included better liquor..."

"Chang! You picked your own sake, didn't you!?"

"Not apologizing!"

…

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): Although this only took me 2 days of time to write, my hands certainly took a toll from this. I'll just be happy since I now can relax within the colds of Germany. Did you know that I'm freezing in school, home, etc.?_

 _Anyways, it'll hopefully go like this: 1 Chapter for 'S101WK' and 1 Chapter for 'OCaT'. I'm trying to upkeep some balance in my posts so I can easily variate between the two._

 _Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this release and give your honest opinion about it. Even simply following this story would tell me if some folks out there like reading this or if my head's supposed to he ripped off._

 _The Sir's out!_


	4. (Vi)cious Return

_Ah, how much I loathe learning for tests, projects in school or just in general! It's like I get put in front of a brick wall, get told to distract myself for an hour minimum in return. And now before any of you say that learning does indeed help, I never said it doesn't. Just…for me it doesn't._

 _That's why I usually resort to others explaining the difficult stuff to me, hence why my writing time is limited currently. Don't worry; you'll still get your regular dosage off fanfictions from me, though I'll have to sacrifice a lot of time in between._

 _Also, I actually decided to get my head out of the gutter and try myself on writing an actual book! It'll take…ages to complete, has to be written in German (my mother language and the one I utilize less than English) and I'll need to learn to how to send in a manuscript to a publisher in the first place. Hooray…_

 _So now that I vented off on you guys, let me briefly remind you that I only possess the rights for 'OCaT' and my OCs. Rest goes either to Riot or any other company that I decided to mooch from._

 _Regardless, let's get started! Lights! Camera! Action!_

 _Roll the next Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 4 – (VI)CIOUS RETURN**

* * *

That…wasn't how I expected our daily lives to go down. Don't get me wrong; I loved to live together with her. However, things turned out a different route.

After we were done with our shopping trip and establishing her conditions for living with us (where I politely corrected Sanyo who wanted to hog me), she asked me if there were any libraries in the near. So my best friend drove us to the old stone building near the town hall where all of the paper goods were hogged.

Cait- uhm, sorry…Zara was instantly mesmerized by the dozen of shelves rowing on the walls, all of them littered full of literature. The Sheriff decided to thank me once more by…petting me in public.

* * *

" _Thank you so much Emmy, that's so considerate of you~!"_

" _N-NO PRO-"_

" _ **Quiet down!"**_

* * *

The librarian (an old woman) instantly shut me down when I was blushing like a forest fire. My 'besto' was also pretty mad at both of them…at Caitlyn for showing her affection in that way and at the…uhm…elderly woman for being so rude at me.

No further trouble luckily arose from that. But the embarrassing situations didn't end just there. Instead it only continued when we let our guest select a few books on her own while I decided to spend my time on catching up with my studying. I may sound like a nerd…and Sanyo actually commented on it…but I couldn't afford to slack of any longer. My mom would be furious if she found out.

Regardless, she came back 15 minutes…with a pile of books stacked in her hands. When that would have been me, my arms might have snapped like twigs in her stead…but she held off them without much effort and a visible posture of grace.

Now, I would have loved to lend most of them for her! However, I already had a few books regarding school subjects at home so I was only permitted to let her choose 4 more at maximum.

And Sanyo…she was forbidden to ever take any book with her until the end of her life…after a scenario involving her, a guide on how to cook Italian food and a kitchen fire. So in the end she picked the 4 biggest ones, politely thanking me for doing this for her and taking them home with us after a bunch of ranting from the librarian on 'how to properly take care of a book'.

And for once I'd have to agree with Sanyo. In her words: "That speech is so unnecessary that it's painful to listen to."

So now after we finally returned to our apartment and dealing with regulations, all of us decided to go to sleep early since we were too tired to even discuss anything. Thus came the next morning.

'Ahh…good sleep…'

I wish I could stay in bed like this forever. It's so comfy…almost like laying on your favorite plushies for too long and throwing a sheet made of clouds over your body-

* * *

" **AAAHHHHH!"**

…

'No…it's too early for this…muuu…'

Guess there was only standing up left as an option. If I were to go to sleep again, Sanyo would come crashing in here sooner or later…and I couldn't let her do that or else she'd throw me out of bed. 'Yep, even on Sunday.'

Standing up wasn't too easy for me…I felt like a mummy trying to rise from their coffin; not having moved for centuries within the somewhat funny horror movies. I could already feel my hair sticking out everywhere again.

Rubbing my eyes and yawning in a desperate attempt at waking me up helped a little. The tiredness slowly ebbed away…along with my fluffy dreams and visions. 'No…' I hope that they already prepared some coffee-

 ***SLAM***

"EMMY! CAITLYN HERE WAS HARASSING ME!"

…

…

Uh…

"…Good morning to you as well?" Man, she was breathing as if she just ran a marathon, escaped an serial killer and sprinted in the Olympics-

"THAT'S NOT THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND!"

WAAHH! STOP SHAKING ME!

"I-I c-can't t-think w-when y-you're s-s-shaking m-me!"

"…Oh. Whoops." Thank you for letting so Sanyo. At least that got me to wake up properly, my brain still trying to comprehend her previous words.

"Now Sanyo, what were you saying again?"

"Ah, right! Listen: When I woke up this morning she-"

"I wanted to relax in a proper bed for once. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Eh?" / **"YOU!** " Didn't both of them know what private space was? Eh, Caitlyn was at least considerate enough to only stand in the hallway as she gazed at both of our forms, her bluish-pink nightgown loosely hanging from her body and covering her arms and upper legs fully. There was a passive expression on her face, mixed between amusement and annoyance.

"G-Good morning…Zara!"

"Oh…" Uh, why was she sighing? D-Did I say something wrong!? "I thought we already settled this matter; you can call me Caitlyn in private if you want. Also, same to you Emmy." Her hand wondered up to her hip as she held a book about laws in her other one. "Would you like me to explain what happened properly?"

"Uh…s-sure."

'At least I'm not stuttering as much anymore around her…the day before made it so much more awkward.'

"Great. You see, I know that I was supposed to bunk the couch and all…" She gave us a dissatisfied stare when her back started to actually give audible cracks! "But imagine how horrendous that felt when considering how rarely I slept in an actual bedroom."

"Uhm, not that bad?" Sanyo, stop being so rude to her! You were the one that just shouted loud enough for the entire town to hear you!

"Oh, please. I rarely got to properly take naps, much less sleep at home when I had to work overtime. Sometimes the chair I use while filing paperwork is where I wake up on…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SLEEP IN MY BED!?" My best friend was down from her initial shock, now baring her teeth and throwing the accusing pointer finger at her. Meanwhile, our guest looked humoredly at her before walking up to us, her surprisingly long hair swinging from her shaking head; tired irises gazing at us-

"Would you have preferred it if I slept in Emmy's room?"

…

Eh?

EH!?

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ABOUT THIS!?"

"You don't think I would to anything…inappropriate near her, right?"

 **FFFFUUUEEEE!?**

'WHAT AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW!? NO, BAD THOUGHTS! GO AWAY! SHOO!'

"WHAT!? DUDE, NO!" STOP THIS BRAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MY COFFEE YET!

"…Just what are you trying to do?" There wouldn't be anything wrong with her…sleeping…near me…with that perfect- AAHHHH!

"Trying to shove you out so Emmy doesn't short-circuit!"

"I think it's too late for that…"

The programme titled ' ' has stopped responding. Please contact the nearest morally correct person for further information.

"EMMY!" / "W-Whoa!"

*Thud*

* * *

"The weather for today is said to be a mix between sunny and-"

"So…I apologize?"

"YES! You can't just behave like this at your own home! And what happened with your classy behavior a day ago!?"

Well. That morning went great. At least they gave me enough space to finally calm down after this…eventful wakeup call. Reports of the newscaster in the background of the turned on TV were the loudest sound hearable…next to Sanyo sipping on her freshly brewed coffee. Caitlyn was also here, having read a news magazine until I heard her speak up.

"It isn't truly something that's been intended Sanyo…but imagine you've been overworked and tired like all week. The feeling you get from that kind of dims-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know how much that sucks but please; warn me next time!"

"Alright."

As for me, sitting cross-legged on the couch within each other's vicinity in our living room felt nice. 'Should I attempt looking at them? The ground looks so attractive- I- I mean UNIQUE! Y-Yes! It's…wooden curves a- NOO!'

Yep, totally not freaking out again.

"Emmy! You're drifting into space again!"

"EH!? S-Sorry!"

Even now I couldn't look them in the eye properly…man, what a host I was. But c'mon! It's not even noon yet! Raise those eyes up nice and open- 'Huh? Why are they staring at me like that?'

"Emmy…" / "You were talking to yourself again…"

…

…

"B-But don't be ashamed!" Sanyo, stop pulling me into your personal space already! I've suffered enough this morning and I'm still sweaty from having my entire face go red and it's still like that! "After all, it's only natural for a growing girl to find interest in…other people, yes?" Her shaky smile and closed eyes were somewhat of a reassurance but why do I feel like she's excluding something?

"I g-guess?"

"Uhm, Emmy?" Caitlyn, is everything alright? "Would you like to go on a nice walk with me and Sanyo? How about the park not far from here?" Uhm…should I really-

"That's a great idea!" W-WHOA! I just sat down! "You just pick out your clothes and get ready soon!"

*SLAM*

…

So…sure?

* * *

"I don't know where you suddenly got the idea from that but thanks for the save."

"You're welcome." *Sip* "I'd rather prefer her not going red every time she sees me. That is something I already have to see when interrogating the easily readable thieves or first-time criminals."

"Back to that snobbish attitude again, huh?"

"…I wouldn't consider that 'snobbish', Miss."

"What happened to calling me by my first name!?"

That woman is going to be the death of me...but at least she treats my besto right, so it's fine for now.

* * *

"W…What the hell…"

'That chick…'

"Hey ya goons! Ready for round 2!?"

It was supposed to be an easy deal! Sure, stealing from an old woman's loft wasn't the best moral choice but hey, you've got to do what you need to for survival! Living on the streets wasn't easy but I sure as heck didn't need anyone berating me on stealing stuff!

The way to her apartment was pretty normal at first…except for when I was crossing the second to last block on my trip. The black jacket on me was one of many existing, as were my pants. Only the beanie on my head looked somewhat weird since it was ripped in the front. A reminder for the first time where I had to run from the police…and successfully escaped.

I was quite fond of it. So much that I kept it.

Anyways, when I was crossing the intersection to the outskirts, I accidently bumped into some punk's shoulder which caused me to stumble. Looking at the idiot who made me trip in public, I could only stare at her stupidly weird clothes. It looked like she worked at the junkyard and randomly wielded some pieces of machinery together for her clothing! A somewhat fancy corset was hugging her upper body with a piece of frilly cloth sticking out. And then the rest...

That bright pink hair with the left part shaved off, those blue eyes and then these goggles. Damn, if I hadn't been busy going to the next potential 'donator' I might've asked that beauty out…

But alas, I needed to hurry up before that old hag returned. She seemed to currently work in the library but who knew if she stopped earlier than usual. 'Grr…if I would have bothered to scout out the place more…'

I made my way over there pretty quickly, 10 minutes earlier than planned. Without wasting any time I managed to break the door's lock in. Seriously, what frail wooden door isn't a blessing for every robber…?

The loot that I also got from this was more than I could have asked for! Money, jewelry and even some nice tech was stocked up there as if she was preparing herself in case she lost her job! 'Well, she wouldn't have need those at the moment.'

To ensure I was not looking suspicious with all the grabbed loot, I managed to snatch myself a gym bag from some random kids before today's heist. The thing was filled to the brim with goodies and I just couldn't wait to return to our hideout.

Yet on the way there…something felt off…

If I had known that the pink-haired punk from earlier was trailing me, I would have bailed.

Because now she was in the alleyway where I was supposed to meet up with my buddies-

 ***SMACK***

"C'mon buddy! You aren't done already, huh!?"

God…dammit. That chick was crazy…

She easily annihilated all 4 of us. Even Richard who usually carried a trench knife with him got knocked out in two quick punches. And honestly, they felt like steal crashing through crumbling brick-

 ***TUG***

NO, NO NO WAIT-

"Now **pal** …I'm sure you got the goods somewhere here, don't ya? Tell me and I might let you run off."

"I…I don't know what you're-"

 ***CRASH* AARRGH! MY HEAD!**

"Ahaha…man, how I missed all of this!"

"O-Of…w-what?"

"Oh, you know…fighting for the 'right cause' and punching some bad guys to dust~."

"W-WHA-"

 ***TUG*** H-HOW IS SHE EASILY HOLDING ME UP LIKE THIS! T-THAT B-

" **Last chance, pal. Where. Is. The. BAG!?"**

"A-AAH! I-IT'S BEHIND THE DUMSTER TO THE LEFT! I-I PROMISE IT'S STILL THERE!"

Please…for the love of-

*Thud*

Oh finally! G-God, I need to get away from that chick! She's a damn psycho! Her blue eyes piercing my very being…as I could only stare in fear at that amused smirk and this weird tattoo under her eye. 'Why does she even have that!?'

"Hmm…seems pretty full. Ya really took your time back there, huh?"

 ***TUG*** N-NO! I THOUGHT I WAS OUT ALREADY!

"L-LET ME GO! Y-YOU **PROMISED!** "

"Oh, I didn't promise anything…" H-HUH!?

"BUT YOU SAID-"

 ***SMACK* AAARRRRGGHH!**

"Don't go senile on me dude! I said that I might've let you go…but that ship sailed when I saw how much you got from whoever you stole~." The back of my head was hurting like crazy…so was my jaw. Damn, for that figure she surely packs a punch…

"The person who owned all of this stuff would probably be happy if nothing was amiss when they came back. But since this place's police isn't actually on you, consider me jury, judge…"

O-OH FUCK-

"AND EXECUTIONER VI!"

 **SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

* * *

"..."

"Are you really sure that it was the best choice to let her travel to this world alone, High Councilor Kolminye?"

"Yes. This decision might be difficult to understand at first…but don't forget that they work the best as a duo. It was still a shame that the 'Sheriff of Piltover' landed there for the same reason as the problem we're facing…"

"Still…do you think they'll truly be able to send the others back?"

"We'll see. For now…let's hope that our 'messenger' reaches our target before trouble further arises…"

"Agreed…"

…

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): DUN DUN DUUUNN! The story is finally going somewhere and if you thought that this would only be a 'slice-of-life' story, then you're sorely mistaken!_

 _No spoilers for but let me tell you; I'm excited to write the next Chapters!_

 _See you on the next release of 'OCaT'!_

 _The Sir's out!_


	5. Another Path

_Oh man…I always knew that writer's block can be annoying to deal with and especially if you're occupied with school at the same time but damn, it never gets easy to deal with it._

 _So, since some of you probably want my head on a platter already, I'm willing to say: Yes, I took way too much time off without notifying anyone. But can you honestly blame me? The only things I'm allowed to post entirely are releases for my stories. So does everyone else! *Shrugs* Not like I'm complaining about the ones who post a note as a Chapter, at least shows that they care._

 _Now, I've probably wasted most of your attention by now so let's get this back on track! As your daily reminder, this story's rights and any OC included within it belong to me. Anything else like the Champions or such go to Riot and the other companies._

 _See you on the flipside! Roll the next Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 5 – ANOTHER PATH**

* * *

Ahh…the calm wind finally settled down upon us…

"It's too bright!"

...As I walked there, shielding my face from every sleep lover's nightmare.

"You damn right it is…" / "She's wrong, you know? Rather enjoy it while it lasts…" Both I and my two friends…or friend and idol were strolling down the busy road of our home town, relaxing from all the previous tension…or awkwardness in my case.

And could you honestly blame me for not liking the sun? Not everyone who wakes up in the morning totally tired will see that giant ball of light in their window and think: "Oh, what a great morning!" In case you were wondering, yes, I'm a grumpy person when waking up.

Speaking of being grumpy, we had to stop at the coffee shop where Sanyo worked to grab three cups of the holy brew for ourselves. Mine was littered with caramel, my best friend grabbed a chocolate bar in addition to hers and Caitlyn seemed to prefer her own order bland. I mean…not like she actually drank anything else besides tea so far.

I do wonder what else she'd prefer…given her time at the 'Institute of War' she probably gained a few preferences…

'I-I mean…it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?'

"Say…Zara…" C'mon…it's just a question. You're on good terms with her, so it's fine!

"Hm? Something on your mind, Emmy?" The calculating eyes of our guest were still hidden behind that pair of sunglasses, their pure black frame adding to the mysterious vibe. Still makes me squirm…

"Um…since you're…living with us now, I wanted to ask…what do you like to d-drink and e-eat?" There, I said it! Ring the bells, I got over my own social barrier!

"Hmm…" She rose a finger to her own chin, suddenly sinking into deep thought as we crossed an intersection. "Actually, there hasn't been much that I enjoyed so far…"

"Guess working yourself dead every day does include more drawbacks." My besto kept close to my left side, one hand resting in the pocket of her ripped jeans while nibbling on her sweat treat. 'How she managed to chug her coffee down? I don't know, just saw her throwing the empty cup away after 5 minutes.'

"It sure does. I was mostly surviving through the consumption of sugary pastries."

"And…the cupcake-thing?"

My awkwardness spiked when she sighed with a frustrating grimace. "To be honest, I do prefer them from time to time. However, I never said that I'd always consume them…"

"Have they been easy to get or so? Cause in our world everything's expensive as heck!" The filter was still up…but really, sometimes I was just waiting for her to drop it.

"You couldn't be more right." She took her other free hand, rubbed her own forehand and lowered the pair of glasses to let us see the pointed deadpan before answering. "Think of it like this: When you're working in the ranks of the 'Piltover Wardens', see your own boss being awfully tired and wand to score a few points with her, what would you do?"

"I'd…uhm, gift h-her something to help her stay awake?"

"And that's where those cupcakes come in. Most of my colleagues try to get on a better page with me…only to shove their workload onto my own as a favor. It's gotten so bad that I had to find more…creative ways to utilize the overflow of them."

"Creative? Don't you just eat them? They're cupcakes, not utilities." Wait, is that why…

"Zara…are t-those cupcakes used for your…snap traps?" I don't think she expected me to know that information so easily, given how her gaze became serious for a second…only to disappear as realization kicked in.

"Right…I use them for the matches I'm put in, thus you'd know of it." Both I and she smiled at that, fully knowing how weird this must have sounded for an outsider.

Or to be exact, Sanyo. "Wait, snap traps!? You use cupcakes for luring in pray into bear traps!?"

"Small haired beings called 'Yordles'. Don't know why but they seem to have been attracted by them the most. And since the traps themselves don't deal any major harm, it's been no problem so far-"

…Caitlyn couldn't finish her response as the blonde of our trio seemed to lose her restraint, laughing uncontrollably due to it. I jerked away at the sudden increase of noise right next to my ear, making her realize the problem before the law enforcer could berate her own it. It died down to an apologetic chuckle…

"H-Heh…sorry Em. But c'mon, catching hamster-like creatures with pastry-spiked bear traps!? That is something I'd love to see myself!" I mean…she had a point. In itself, that would seem hilarious to witness.

"I'll admit…as unorthodox at it seems, it worked in the past. And none of my working colleagues seemed to have complained about my usage of them. Though…there's someone working under my authority of whom I accept such gifts."

…Was she talking about Vi?

"An exception, huh…" I was lucky that the crown around us seemed to get denser with us closing into the park, young kids screaming the loudest at they enjoyed the beautiful weather around us. 'And I didn't need to look at Sanyo to see her create another ship.'

She always had the tendency to establish pairings for her own mind, be it from television shows or real life drama. If you were to somehow catch her talking about this topic, NEVER say anything against her picks. You'd regret it on the spot.

"In case you're wondering, it's nothing…romantic of the sort." And there goes the pairing, shippers.

…Or does it? 'I mean…why else did she pause there?'

"Oh, well dang." The entrance to the park was inviting to look at, the huge gate's polished wood shining from the sunrays above, lily flowers surrounding both poles next to the gravel path and adding a pleasant smell around the air for all visitors to experience. No wonder I walked through here every time I got home from school…

For a few minutes I didn't need to think about my mom, grades or other troublesome stuff…and simply watch nature as a whole.

* * *

No words were spoken as we followed one of the designated paths around the grass, trees and small lake surrounding us. Birds were either resting on the branches high above or picked on the ground for the search of anything edible, while a couple of elders seemed to enjoy their time with their gaze fixated at the ducklings swimming around the cool water.

Meanwhile, both of my companions started to look slightly tired from the relentless sun…actually, only Sanyo. Caitlyn's forehead also seemed to have sweat trail down on it, yet irritation was the more prominent expression on her face. 'Maybe a break would do these two some good…'

"Say, would you two like to rest for a while?" Their eyes traveled at my own smile, my best friend looking sluggishly towards it. Caitlyn looked like she wanted to protest-

"You have no idea! Yeah…maybe sitting down would be nice." To our luck, there was a wooden bench right to our left, offering shade from the sun due to a big oak tree planted behind it. While my best friend planted herself onto her seat, Caitlyn was more reluctant about it…

"Are you sure we should pause here? Both you and I could still walk around, you know…" Her still visible eyebrows seemed to furrow…I just hope that she wasn't frowning too much. 'At least she's worried about me…and I know Sanyo trusts me enough to easily comply.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we can take things easy-"

*RING*

"ICE CREAM! GET YOUR FRESH ICE CREAM HERE!" 'Did he say…ICE CREAM~!?'

Oh man! That would be perfect for us now! In case you were wondering, I LOVE strawberry-flavored ice cream a lot! Usually when I and my friend would go to the supermarket to restock our supplies, I…might rush to the freezers on the other side of the store, fishing out a tub of that stuff.

It got so problematic at one point that I was forbidden to buy the cold treat. Up to now it somewhat subsided…though from time to time the urge would reappear.

And that is why my legs were actually shaking from anticipation as my hands slid towards my wallet. 'Need…now…'

"And that is the point where we'll have to let her off the leash." Changing my gaze towards the bench, I was greeted by Sanyo's all-knowing smug smile with both her hands crossed before her chest. "Zara, it's better if we just let her be. Would you like to keep me company while she treats herself?"

"…Sure, the temperature starts to get to me anyways."

"Thank you~!" Whatever else they were talking about went over my head as I practically ran towards the ice cream vendor standing behind is newly set-up cart. Around him, a few kids were tugging on their parents' clothes or begged them towards his general direction. As for me, well-

"Two times strawberry, cup please~!" The poor man didn't even register me as I appeared, making him slightly jump before he registered my words. I…should have felt slightly more remorseful about it. 'But I want my ice cream!'

"S-Sure young lady. T-That'll be 2 dollars then…" Handing him the money and waiting for my order, I looked around me in the meantime to see if any other people were-

Wait…who's that in the back? I…could see another person on the other side of the park's center, having laid herself onto another wooden bench with her legs loosely hanging from the side. Judging from her stature, she seemed to be female...and attracted a bit of attention from curious eyes.

With myself included. 'Is she alright? It does look a bit lonely there…'

"Here you go, Miss!" Any inner thought came to a halt when the vendor brought me back to earth, handing me the freshly-portioned paper cup of strawberry ice cream. As I took it from him, he also handed me one of the miniature spoons out of plastic.

"…"

"…Are you alright Miss?"

"H-Huh? Uh…yeah, I'm fine. However, could I maybe get another spoon?"

"Sure. Got someone you plan to share with?" He didn't waste any time as he crouched down, opening a small cabinet under the cash register and fishing out another piece of tiny cutlery for me.

"Something like that." I simply thanked the man and left without taking my change. 'I hope those 3 dollars do make him happy…now onto the other situation.'

* * *

The path I was strolling down now seemed to be surrounded by more trees and even a few flowers, creating an even more serene atmosphere around me. Yet, the lack of families or people in general around here was something that always turned me away. 'No wonder. Most of them prefer to be close to the lake and get cooled off by the colder wind. It works better than the shade around here…'

Now, I was only a few feet away from the woman lying there…and I'm ashamed to say that any trace of bravery died down as I realized that I was just about to eat ice cream with a total stranger for no apparent reason other than companionship.

…And now thinking about it that made me sound like a total wierdo. 'O-Oh oh…'

"No…I want to beat them up more…"

…Uhm…

"…C'mon 'Cupcake'…I'll listen to you any day…"

This is…awkward- 'Wait, DID SHE SAY CUPCAKE!?'

Okay…I surely didn't look close enough at her because now I noticed how that woman looked! Not only did her hair seem to ignore the natural selection by quite a bit, in the sense that it was pink…PINK! Then her clothes, sporting a combination of a steampunk-dream world attire and armored plates!

But unsurprisingly to anyone who probably played League knew the champion unique with her face tattoo sporting two letters, those earrings, the oversized collar and goggles on her head. 'There's no mistaking it…there's another champion before my face-'

"Oi. Care to spill on how you know me, Missy?"

"AH!? U-Uhm…" Great! I was blabbering out of shock…again! Now she was not only awake but stared at me with those deep blue eyes. Her face was filled to the brim with total boredom…though something told me that this could be replaced the moment I piss her off-

"Time's running out so better hurry up before I'll be forced to rearrange your baby visage." WHEN DID SHE STAND UP! THIS IS BAD, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! 'Just be honest and you'll be fine, Emmy! R-Right!?'

"I-I-I-"

"You-You-You what? C'mon, my patience is running out here!"

"I-I TAKE CARE OF CATILYN; PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Don't tear up already! I know I can hold it in…but I'm so scared right now that I was shaking like a leaf!

"…You what?" I couldn't read the expression on her face, seeing how my own vision was watery.

"M-ME AND MY FRIEND ARE-"

"Okay, OKAY! That's loo loud, girl!" I probably annoyed her with my loud voice already. At least that's what I thought as she seemed to cringe while putting her hand on my mouth. The waterfall being her palm still was running out of distress...which lasted for about 2 minutes until I seemingly calmed down.

"Argh…usually I'm not against any racket but attracting any people would suck. Now…" Her face came so close to my own that I started to internally sweat…and physically. "I'll remove my hand from your mouth and you'll give me answers to my question. More than one sentence and you **will** regret it, deal?"

"Mmhm." Nodding like this felt so weird. I mean…I had to breathe eventually and she was starting to block my nose.

"Good." Oh, sweat air! How I missed you! "Spill."

"…I and m-my best friend are the h-hosts of Caitlyn."

"How did she land with you?"

"S-She appeared o-one day in our home…and we allowed her t-to stay."

"And 'one day' means when exactly?"

"…Yesterday."

"...Okay." Her menacing presence took a step down as she stepped away from me, cracking her arms in a…threatening manner. 'BUT I TOLD THE TRUTH!'

"W-WAIT-"

"Hold up, I'm not going to beat you yet." The features on her face became angry…but if I was looking right, then Vi clearly held back. "I have two more questions left. Answer them and I won't give you a new bruise, kay?"

"Y-Yes…" Almost done Emmy, just be nice and don't provoke her any further.

"Good. First, how have you been treating my partner?" Well…that one was easy to answer…I hope.

"V-Very well! M-Me and Sanyo bought her new-"

"Sanyo? That your friend?"

"C-Correct." Even if she interrupted me, that seems to entertain her so I'll gladly comply.

"Fine. Continue…and remember, keep it short."

"…We bought her n-new clothes…lend s-some books…and t-treated her to some pastries so far."

"Damn…guess that's considerate of you. One down, but now: How are you aware of me being a champion? You don't wear any of the fancy cloaks the summoners fancy…or actually behave like one." Was…that a compliment? 'I'll just assume that's one…given it's Vi.'

"…That's-"

"Because in this world we're pieces of fiction, included in a widely spread entertainment-related game called 'League of Legends' with every known champion in the 'Institute of War', so are you and I, Vi." Oh thank you for appearing! I wish I could hug you right now…out of gratefulness!

Instantly turning around allowed me to see our house guest and resident champion, her left hand resting on her hip while she lowered her sunglasses with the other one. There also was a disapproving look on her face. "Weren't you supposed to let me do the talking?"

"…Cupcake…is that really you?" Her previously loud voice died down to mumbling, her eyes solely fixated onto her only known friend…and my own awkward self in the middle.

"Well what a surprise..." She then angled her gaze to look towards me. "We got worried when you hurriedly ran into the other direction of our position. Sanyo especially got worried-"

"I sure as hell got worried!" And there was my best friend, finally arriving at our position before holding herself up on her knees, panting erratically from the aftermath of her exhausted sprint…and I made her do so. "Give us a heads up before rushing away like this!"

"Y-Yeah…sorry Sanyo." I was probably still shaking right now…maybe she wouldn't overreact when seeing me-

"Maybe you'd like to…uh, actually eat your ice cream Em. It's dripping down onto the floor…" WHAT!?

"NO! MY BELOVED! I SHALL SAVE YOU!"

"…"

"Uhm, you alright, girl-"

"TOO. BUSY. EATING ICE CREAM!"

"Haha! That's my besto for ya! Always going after the sweet things in life!"

"Well…while my host is occupied with eating, would you like me to give you a rundown of what happened with me so far?"

"I'll take it. But please, keep it short…I'm feeling kind of queasy right now-"

*Rumble*

"…When was the last time you ate something, Vi?"

"Uh…when I was at the Institute?"

"…Sometimes I can't believe you. Emmy, could you maybe-"

"NOT SHARING!"

"…Fine, I'll buy another one for ya two lovebirds. Maybe I should start charging for favors soon…"

"Well, you might want to get settled down Cupcake. Got something important to tell for once."

...

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): So yeah. I'm finally back. Before I leave, just a quick 'Thank you' to my friends who kept me of my depressing thoughts and all during the last weeks. You guys make you world._

 _The Sir's out!_


	6. Arranging Peace

_TL;DR: I'm skipping the intro for this one as to focus myself on writing more for now! Roll the next Chapter!_

…

 **CHAPTER 6 – ARRANGING PEACE**

* * *

Ugh…my head…

"What did I ever tell you? Never take the initiative by yourself! What if anyone saw you?"

"Pah, it went fine! There's no reason to get so riled up-"

"There isn't one? You've beaten up 4 locals out of private justice!"

I shouldn't have scarfed down all of the ice cream myself…and as wonderful as the taste of strawberry flavored goodness was, it doesn't justify my upset tummy…or the brain freeze. 'I should listen more to my common sense...'

"They deserved it! What should I have done!? Let these amateurs get away with stealing!?"

"I can understand that this doesn't sound right…but we're technically visitors of this place, not their law's enforcers!"

We made ourselves comfortable at Vi's previous nap place...or rather I did. Caitlyn and Sanyo were nice enough to let me lay down on the warm oak bench, my best friend's naval blue jacket acting as a make-shift pillow while they stood close to me. 'I…could get used to this-'

"I couldn't just sit there and do NOTHING!"

"Sometimes doing nothing is the better than breaking fundamental rules of a region!"

Argh, if it wasn't for that headache! And them getting progressively louder and louder!

"OI!" And just like that their bickering got stopped. The spike in loudness caused my ears to ring of course, forcing my eyes shut as I desperately tried to drown out the pain...yet I found at least small comfort in the hand that was massaging my forehead. Feeing the coolness paired with the shade of the trees around it, I felt the closest thing to peace in my situation.

"Thank you…Sanyo."

"You're welcome, Besto. And you two…tone it down. I'm usually not against people speaking their mind but this is getting out of hand." She pretty much took my exact thoughts and voiced them. Why did I ever complain about her?

"We will. From now on at least."

"Yeah, too bad she had to gobble up my portion of the meal as well…and didn't you want to buy some for us?"

"Ehehe…uhm, guess I got caught in your narration. I-I'll be right back!" My eyes were still closed when the sound of running shoes against gravel rung further and further away, the coolness of the air accumulating more by the minute. 'Seems like afternoon's soon over…'

That meant going to school tomorrow, Sanyo having to go back to work (potentially working overtime as a cause of yesterday) and…and…

…How did I not think this far!? Even with Caitlyn having been informed of the current circumstances, Vi would be by no means-

"Uhm…is your host ok?"

"She does that often. Emmy, you're talking out loud again."

"H-Huh?" Guess I wasn't learning from mistakes after all. Peaking open one eye was enough to spot the questioning eyebrow from Vi and the (somewhat) apologetic stare from her partner. Both of them had fallen into deep conversation before as far as I was concerned, so…what were they talking about again?

"S-Sorry. So…Vi…"

"What's up?" The threatening presence an hour ago was completely gone, now sporting the most chilled expression I've so far seen next to Sanyo sleeping uninterrupted.

"What…did you t-talk about just now?"

"Eh? Oh, right." A tired sigh escaped her lips, stretching like a foul cat on any known couch to man. "You were having a sore head, huh?"

"…Please don't remind me of it."

"We won't bring that up. Though, there was something I wanted to request you'd read." Our current house guest made a move to sit onto the bench, me of course sitting properly to let her do so when she handed me some sort of letter…

"Normally this would only concern me and my work partner. However, our unique situation might make things easier if we let you in on the details." My ears tried to follow the conversation, yet the only thing in my interest was the fine parchment rolled out in front of my eyes.

* * *

 _To 'Piltover's Finest',_

 _As you already know, certain unknown circumstances led you to this realm you're in right now. To be clear, you two aren't currently the only two champions that got sent here without any warning. Exactly 10 of you went missing during the latest match of the Howling Abyss and to ensure no repetition of this, we took premeasures as to not worsen the problem. However, due to your set of skills, we request of you to locate every other 'target of value' and sent them back. 'The Plitover's Enforcer' has been sent here as additional back-up and your aid._

 _We also gave her a rune-empowered crystal, courtesy of 'The Rune Mage' after a while of convincing of myself. The stone is able to register the unique champion's signature and will automatically sent them back, yet only if direct contact between the crystal and the entity has been made (with the exception of you two of course)._

 _Lastly: Do under no means establish any contact with the residents of this world! We aren't sure if the concept of champions or the 'Institute of War' is foreign or not and keeping the inhabitants unaware of us will be for the better. Take this matter seriously or there_ _will_ _be consequences._

 _Regards,_

 _High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye_

* * *

…

"So…now what do we do?" All 3 of us pretty much stared, Vi having joined in reading (or probably rereading) the letter from the back of our sitting spots. She was the first to share her piece of mind.

"Like that would bother me. Fine, I can somewhat relate to her concerns…but she can't outright deny us contact with others!" If was kind of weird to see the pink-haired enforcer throw her hands into the hair without the iconic gloves.

…By the way…where were they?

"Uhm…may I ask…where are your gloves?" She seemed to lose her cool appearance for a second, literally about to trip mid-step while walking around the side before looking to my left and instantly breathing out.

"Was that what you meant 'Cupcake'? Sure is creepy…" Okay, please stop giving me that look or I'll be the one creeped out! "About my gauntlets, they're safely secured somewhere around in a bag."

"…And w-where did you get that bag?"

"Dunno. I used the one from after I returned the stolen stuff."

"Oh…makes sen- YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I said minutes ago!? Sheesh, you might want to get your head checked." And me being unaware of conversations allows you to knock on my skull how!? 'No! Stop it!' Luckily she removed her fist from my upset head after a few knocks.

"Long story short, it's something she did out of morals. End of story." That's something serious! S-She can't just ditch it like this! 'THIS IS SERIOUS!'

"B-But-"

"End. Of. Story. You're better off this way, trust me." At least her shoulder pat made it somewhat…bearable. If none of us would've said something else afterwards, this might've turned more awkward than it already was…

"Hey!" Oh man…Sanyo's timing hasn't been perfect today, so seeing her now was almost redeeming. Keyword: Almost. "I didn't know what flavors you wanted so you're stuck with vanilla and chocolate."

"Chocolate sounds good to me." / "…Guess I'll take vanilla then." Both of them took their cooled treats from their supplier. Just the sight of them eating next to me made my mouth water…but I couldn't. No matter how badly I wanted to nibble from them, one bite could potentially upset my stomach again…so now I was stuck sulking next to them.

'How **dare** they enjoy ice cream without me…'

"So, Vi. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh…" DON'T JUST STOP! THE ICE WILL MELT ALL OVER AGAIN! "Not really. Why else do you think I've been laying on wood until now?"

"That'll be a problem. Without any place to stay at, how are you supposed to stay long-term?" …I know what you're thinking Sanyo. Just ask her already. We already have her best friend housed, it's not like it could become any worse.

…'I did it, didn't I?'

Famous last words.

"Vi." That one word got the attention from all of us towards the 'Sheriff of Piltover' with her sunglasses resting on above her fixed stare, her ice cream cone and its contents almost gone to my inner pain. "My hosts treated me for…more than a day at best. Still, I'm confident in their mindset-"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll play caretaker for you again…just, let us establish some ground rules." How happy I was to see her being thoughtful! It would hopefully save us some trouble-

"Rules!? What are you, my mom!?"

"…Muuu…"

"This…will be more complicated than I originally thought." I wish you weren't right Caitlyn…I really do.

* * *

Overall, this situation could have passed more organized and…less emotional. I'll admit, witnessing my host about to be possibly injured by someone didn't sit right with me. And then my colleague being the one to throw the first punch-

...

I'm overthinking this. Actually, Vi being the other party yesterday would explain some things. Not a lot, yet it seemed to prevent potential questions. Now, specific explanation about rules and our status on the other hand…

* * *

" _Wait, so I'm actually a living being of an alternative reality of some unreal crap-"_

" _Don't you get it? You're not supposed to be a living, breathing person in this world! And yet you're here in our apartment! The thing is, you're now here with us, so can we please get along?"_

 _"I'll be willing to do that if she doesn't take my sweets!"_

 _"DON'T YOU EVEN START THAT DISCUSSION!"_

* * *

For once I was grateful of my preference to tea since I really needed the occasional cup to prevent a stress-induced headache. It's already a difficult task to keep Vi's attention for when we run down our operation's plans. This…was certainly worse.

2 hours, 4 cups of 'Earl Grey' and quite a lot of shouting were required to explain all details. And I'll not stay polite when I say that the time sleeping was a saving grace for my back. Though…

* * *

 _*SNORE* "No 'Cupcake', I didn't break down that wall on purpose…"_

' _I'm having second thoughts about these arrangement settings already!'_

* * *

To ensure no further awkwardness would be created overnight…or Emmy feeling uncomfortable, Sanyo decided to offer us her bed while she slept on the couch. An appreciated suggestion since my body would only suffer from the stiff leather. How Emmy's friend manages to rest there baffles me…and finding out earlier about my partner's sleeping habits would've proven beneficial.

And now we both traveled up one of the dozen sidewalks around here in search for Vi's 'hidden' stash, the sun signalizing midday and warming the area around us under the few clouds. Since we couldn't purchase anything for my colleague that time, we were required to share clothing or her battle gear would've stuck out more than it already did. Goggles abandoned, same for her armor plates and boots.

"Ahh…I could really get used to this~!" My blue t-shirt fitted her surprisingly better than it did on me-

Focus! You can't just trail down like this, the matter surrounding our case is serious!

"Don't forget that we're here for business, Vi."

"Oh what!? C'mon 'Cupcake'! It's pretty much dead around here! Hey, where is everyone anyways?" True to her statement, only a few people were walking around the previously filled district, all stores to our sides open with only a handful of customers inside them.

"Either at work or learning. You know the drill…" Speaking of which, Emmy and Sanyo gave us free roam since the timid one was required to attend school. Quite a surprise, usually you'd already attend the highly expanded academies by her age in Piltover standards. Her friend was working in the same coffee shop where we took a step in yesterday...although I don't expected this to be her appeal. 'And that left only us two.'

Regardless, there were people here, quite close actually. To our left was a little girl with blonde hair, staring with childish curiosity and joy towards a smaller version of the device our hosts possessed…a TV, according to the definition. Her mother was a few steps away, seemingly snarling in a smaller device that took away her entire attention. 'Judging from the suit on her slick frame, she seems to have an important job of sorts.'

"And I tell you, the deal is off! We can't afford to expand your stupid store more than we already did!"

The little girl was completely oblivious to all that…like only that little world projected before her existed-

"Hey there little girl, what you watchin~?"

…What are doing Vi.

"It's Sonic and his friends~! They're so awesome!"

...

Hm…seems like there's no harm in entertaining the little girl for now. Otherwise something bad could happen.

'Seeing how her **parent** isn't even noticing our presence…' My partner had already crouched down to the height of that girl, watching towards the device and probably desperately trying to figure out who those…creatures were. I in the meantime simply stood next to them, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible.

"Sonic? Huh…the guys sure looks interesting."

"Mmhm! But I personally like Amy Rose more~! Her pink hair's so-"

…And just as the conversation between them broke and eyes met, the girl's entire attention was focused on Vi, her little summer dress spinning from excitement.

*Gasp* "Your hair's also pink! Are you Amy perhaps!?"

'…Don't.'

"Well…tell me: What's your name little girl?" A really warm smile was on her face, one of her unarmed hands carefully gripping the girl's hand in the meantime.

"Madeline! But my friends say Maddie to me!"

"Alright Maddie. I'll let you in on a little secret if promise me to keep it to yourself. Deal?"

"I swear!" Aww…she even raised her little pinky for her promise, my partner quickly taking it with her own. 'It's these days that shove all the trouble at the 'Institute' and Piltover away. Sadly they don't last forever.' My partner leaned forward, cupping her other hand to the girl's little ear and barely whispering in a volume I almost deemed impossible:

"My actual name's Amy Rose as well!"

'What have you done…' The urge to massage my forehead was getting consecutively stronger. And even so, witnessing how Maddie's face (a stranger of whom we just met) lit up like the night lighting of my hometown. It felt...nice-

"Madeline! We've got to go!" Oh, looks like her mother finished her rant. That stink-eye she threw us…doesn't look like we'll become acquaintances in the near future.

"Ok! Bye Miss Rose!" I probably never expected myself to smile at a little kid who waved at us…much less of one who was so naïve. Yet again...it was quite a sight, able to break my façade for far longer than I wished. We could only copy her gesture while her parent took her by the girl's tiny hand, pulling her away towards their next destination.

"…That was fun."

"It indeed was, Amy Rose~."

"Hey, it doesn't sound so bad, now does it?"

"Perhaps. Use it for your cover if you want, but for now let's grab your gear before wasting more time."

"Alright, alright…Zara~."

I swear, I **really** should've waited before giving her my own nickname…

* * *

This dojo was my life. My pride and joy. The place where I would teach, train…simply spent my life in. For 20 years I did so, encountering student after student who was visiting or returning for ever changing reasons. No one was the same, even if all were to say they are. No one could hide their true nature forever.

"Uhm…Master Tengoku?"

"What is it, young one?"

"Are you…confident in this man being safe?"

His worries weren't masked, visible to myself as I only heard his voice behind my own head in the smallest whisper. No surprise, my dojo was a rather popular place for visitors who wanted to witness the many teachings of our culture. Like falling petals, the wind blew them towards my home and (if their curiosity was sated) took them away for the time.

Yet…I have to say that this newest 'visitor' was quite a mysterious phenomenon. He arrived when my students weren't here, clad in an attire similar to the old tales of my home country. What brought worry across these young children was indeed a weapon the man brandished. Its quality was quite impressive, yet I knew that he wasn't mistreating its forged purpose.

"Certainly, Hasu." If my son only had the same wisdom as I; he'd certainly understand then. "This man definitely isn't a threat. Just like the others, he only seeks a place of tranquility. Yet it still is unclear on whether or not he'll find it here."

The grand hall was open for everyone, dozens of pillows laid out for the individuals gracing us with their presence in our daily routine. The small pond in the middle offered some of nature's grace as well in here.

"I understand. Should I…leave you two alone while the others are waiting?"

"That'd be wonderful. Tell them to not worry as well if you can and begin the routine in my stead."

"Of course, Master Tengoku." And just like that, his hurried steps gained distance before the opening and closing of the side door signalized his absence.

"…I know you're curious, wanderer."

"…So Master Tengoku. That's how they call you."

"I'm obviously not forcing them to. It's in their free will alone to call me how they desire. About our names…would you be grateful to this old man and hopefully tell me yours?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yasuo. You can call me Yasuo."

"Then, Yasuo…you might call me Tengoku as of now."

Oh yes, meditating with a friend was definitely more relaxing than a stranger's presence…

…

* * *

 _(To be continued…)_

 _(Fire Me): He hey! Guess my story pretty much died already, huh? If yes, then I understand. I, ditching the quote on quote "duties" to update regularly isn't really fancy but I somehow couldn't bring myself to touch the keyboard lately. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Just…don't expect too many updates from me within a short period. I hope you can understand this._

 _And honestly, once I got to half of the Chapter, I actually enjoyed writing the specific parts down. That's a huge plus for me! Alright, I'll not occupy your time any further but I hope you enjoyed this latest release._

 _The Sir's out!_


End file.
